


The Bike Incident

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, sexual shennanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What. Did. You. Do?” he asked the werewolf.</p><p>“What does it look like Stiles?”</p><p>“It looks like you broke Scott’s bike. It looks like he’s going to kill you.” Stiles said.<br/>Derek, still with his pants down, was holding the motorcycle’s right handle bar in his hand. The bike in question was leaning to the side…the front wheel was completely bent.<br/>-----<br/>Or the one where Stiles and Derek break Scott's bike and have to explain how</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bike Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some Mchaleinski smut. Feel free to comment

Derek gripped the handlebar tighter as Stiles sucked particularly hard at the head of his cock and swirled his tongue in the slit. He arched his back off of the motorcycle and thrust into the heat of that mouth.

“Fuck.”

Stiles smiled against the cock in his mouth and sucked even harder. The hand in his pants stroked faster and harder as he continued to suck Derek off. By the time Derek growled out another “fuck” Stiles was coming all over his fist. He vaguely heard a creak as he stroked himself through his orgasm.

Stiles wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up only to gape at the sight in front of him.

“What. Did. You. Do?” he asked the werewolf.

“What does it look like Stiles?”

“It looks like you broke Scott’s bike. It looks like he’s going to kill you.” Stiles said.

Derek, still with his pants down, was holding the motorcycle’s right handle bar in his hand. The bike in question was leaning to the side…the front wheel was completely bent.

“Us. He’s going to kill us.” Derek corrected. He put down the handle and pulled up his pants.

Stiles snorted, “You’re the one that broke it…wolfy.”

“Which wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t had been sucking my dick…in the middle of the garage.”

“I’m sorry…I didn’t hear any complaints from you earlier.”

Derek shrugged, “Well I didn’t have any.”

“Aww…that’s sweet.” Stiles smiled.

Derek ignored him, “Scott’s going to be home from class in half an hour.”

“He has to pick up the dry cleaning.” Stiles reminded him.

“Ok…so an hour tops.” Derek said.

“That gives us plenty of time.” Stiles said hopefully.

“To do what?”

“Fix it! Can’t you, I don’t know, bend the wheel back in place? Weld that handlebar back?” Stiles said.

Derek fixed him with an incredulous look, “Do you listen to yourself when you speak?”

“Hey! I’m coming up with solutions.”

“Bad ones.” Derek said.

“Oh and what do you suggest?”

“I don’t know…telling him?” Derek said sarcastically.

“Oh that’s perfect ‘Hey babe how was your day? Mine was good…got up, had breakfast, got a blow job oh and I broke your dream bike.’”

“It’s not like we have a choice here Stiles.” Derek said, “He’s going to want to ride his bike and when he does…he’s going to see it’s broken.”

“But he won’t know how! We can blame it on the Bonners. They have those two devil children always knocking down garbage cans. Blame them.”

“We’re not blaming two, innocent teenagers Stiles.”

“Oh! All of a sudden you have a moral code?” Stiles snapped, “He’s going to kill us.”

Derek walked up to him and put his hands on Stiles’ shoulders to steady him, “He loves us.”

“He loves that bike.”

“We have to tell him.”

Stiles exhaled, “Fine. But we fuck him first.”

Derek gave him another one of his signature glares.

“It’s not because I’m horny.” Stiles defended. Derek quirked an eyebrow, “Ok fine I am. But he’s more agreeable when he’s all fucked out. That’s how we got him to agree to bungee jumping, remember?”

“Fine. Fuck first…confess later.” Derek agreed.

Scott rolled up in the black jeep an hour later to find his boyfriends sitting on the front porch waiting for him. They leaped off the porch and went to him as soon as he pulled up and was ready to open the garage door.

“Hey sweetie you’re back!” Stiles nearly pulled him out of the car before he could use the remote to open the garage door. Stiles never called him “sweetie” unless he was up to something.

Scott was about to ask but Derek was right by his side his lips already attached to a spot just under his chin: Scott’s weak spot. He almost melted instantly. Stiles kissed him deeply on the lips and worked his hands under his shirt running circles in the small of his back. His boyfriends were horny.

“What…what’s going on guys?” Scott panted out as they made their way into the house.

“We missed you this morning.” Derek murmured against his neck, “You left earlier than usual.”

“I had a lab to finish.” Scott said as Stiles pulled off his shirt.

“That means we didn’t get to have our morning shower.” Stiles said and ran his hands up Scott’s torso, “And we missed you.”

“You have some making up to do.” Derek said against his ear.

Scott was practically carried up the stairs to their bedroom by them. Once inside Derek dropped to his knees while Stiles fused himself to Scott’s back. He placed open mouthed kisses to Scott’s shoulders and neck as Derek relieved him of his pants and boxer-briefs and swallowed him whole.

Scott’s head fell backwards on Stiles’ shoulder. The human took advantage of his open mouth and licked into it.

Derek worked his tongue up and down the shaft of Scott’s cock paying special attention to the area just behind Scott’s balls because it made the alpha shiver. He took Scott in his mouth again letting him thrust into his mouth with abandon. He only stopped when the fist in his hair pulled hard enough to sting.

“We want him to last Derek.” Stiles cooed.

Derek pulled off with a wet _pop_ and stood up taking Scott with him. Stiles let them go to the bed while he went in the drawers in search of lube (they had foregone condoms a while ago. All three had been tested and were exclusive so condoms were unnecessary now).

Derek and Scott fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs. Scott wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and rolled them so that the beta was now on top. Scott shoved his tongue deep in Derek’s mouth and gripped his ass so that their cocks, already leaking, rubbed together. Derek moaned into his mouth as he ground down harder and harder.

“I said I want him to last Derek.” Stiles had rejoined them. He pulled the two werewolves apart but not before going in and kissing Scott on the mouth making his already kiss swollen lips redder.

Derek put out his hand for the lube and Stiles pulled it back, “I’m fucking him.”

“No. I’m fucking him.” Derek said.

“We didn’t agree on that. Besides…I’m the one holding the lube.”

“You won’t be for long.” Derek growled.

“That doesn’t work anymore wolfy…”

Scott laid his head back and groaned. They always did this. _Who fucked Scott? Who got fucked by Scott?_ This is why he had to take control most days.

“Guys.” Scott growled. He used his alpha voice and let his eyes glow red.

They both looked at him in surprise.

“Rochambeau it?” Stiles asked.

“One out of three.” Derek said.

Stiles won (Derek was so obvious. He always went for rock first). He took a second to celebrate before he got to work. With everything going on Scott noticed though that they were taking their time. Usually when they ambushed him Derek and Stiles didn’t want to stop and slow down. They wanted fast and dirty. It was always Scott who suggested they take time to revel in the small moments some times.

Today was different. Stiles waited until Derek had his lips around Scott’s dick again to push in a finger and work him open slowly. They worked in tandem…Derek matching his sucking with the pumping of Stiles’ fingers and vice versa each of them pulling off before Scott could come.

Scott would have gotten suspicious but then Derek sucked particularly hard at the head of his cock and Stiles crooked the three fingers he had in him and Scott’s mind went blank.

“Guys. Please.” Scott moaned out.

“I think he’s ready.” Stiles said.

They pulled away at the same time. Scott didn’t have much time to miss the stimulations before Stiles slid inside him in one go. But he didn’t really move. He rolled his hips slightly keeping Scott on edge but not actually giving him what he wanted.

Derek lay on his back next to Scott and nuzzled his neck. He took the bottle of lube and coated his fingers then slid two in. The moan he let out against Scott’s neck vibrated through his body. Derek prepped himself quickly.

“You good?” Stiles asked Derek breathless. It was taking all of his control not to fuck into Scott’s tight heat but he held himself off. Derek nodded. He straddled Scott and then sank down onto the alpha’s cock.

Again they were taking their time. Derek waited a spell for Scott to get desperate.

“Move. Please…please move.” Scott pleaded to them.

“You got it babe.” Stiles said with a smirk.

From there the slow and steady pace they set ended. Derek lifted all the way up at the same time Stiles pulled out. Derek dropped down. Stiles slammed in. Scott’s brain short circuited again.

He gave himself over to both of them. He let Derek ride his dick as hard as he wanted while Stiles pound into him over and over.

“Babe. Baby I’m gonna come.” Scott cried out. He wasn’t sure exactly who he was talking to.

“We want you to baby. Gonna make you.” Stiles stuttered out.

They were all close. Stiles had Scott’s legs lifted and spread so that each thrust was hitting his alpha’s prostate. Derek had Scott’s hands pinned over his head while he used his other hand to stroke his leaking cock while he drove down. They all three came at almost the same time: Stiles first with his hands digging bruises in the indents of Scott’s hip; then Derek with a growl against his alpha’s throat, and finally Scott arched his back off of the mattress and climaxed with a howl.

They collapsed onto the bed sweaty and messy and boneless. Stiles used one of the sheets to clean them off a little before snuggling Scott’s right with Derek on the left and falling asleep.

Stiles wasn’t sure how much later it was when he rolled over and felt the empty space next to him. He shot out of bed and rubbed at his eyes. Derek was still asleep on the left curled into himself. Scott; however, was nowhere in sight. He hoped that Scott hadn’t gone downstairs…

_“What the fuck happened to my bike?!”_

Derek lurched out of bed like a bullet and shared a look with Stiles. They were in so much trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
